Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim)
Ulfric Stormcloak is the Jarl of Windhelm during the events of . He is the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, who believes that Skyrim should free itself from the Empire. Some believed Ulfric to be a hero,Dialogue with Thongvor Silver-Blood while others labeled him an opportunist.Dialogue with Igmund He is first seen bound and gagged, accompanying the Dragonborn and a few other prisoners while traveling to Helgen for their execution. Background Early Life As a boy, Ulfric was chosen by the Greybeards to study with them at High Hrothgar. He trained with them for almost ten years and developed his skills in the Way of the Voice. He was to become a Greybeard himself, but his life took a different path when the Great War began in 4E 171. Ulfric felt compelled to help the war effort and left High Hrothgar to join the Imperial Legion, Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak much to the disdain of Arngeir, who believed that the Way of the Voice should only be used for the worship of Kynareth. Dialogue with Ulfric The Great War During the Great War he fought alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke, however he was captured by the Dominion at some point before they took the Imperial City. While imprisoned, he was tortured by Elenwen for information, which he eventually gave up. Although he gave them this information after the Imperial City had been taken, the Dominion falsely led him to believe that the information was used in the sack of the White Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. Ulfric was then allowed to escape prison and he returned to Skyrim. He was also a distinguished war hero during the battle for the Imperial City, but the details of this were never mentioned. The Markarth Incident In 4E 175, The Great War ended with the Empire signing the White-Gold Concordat, an act which banned the worship of Talos.The Great War (Book) During the war the Nords lost possession of the Reach to uprising, by a group of Breton known as Reachmen. Igmund, son of the previous Jarl, took it upon himself to seek help from Ulfric in ousting the Reachmen invaders. He promised Ulfric that if he re-took the Reach, then Igmund as Jarl would allow free worship of Talos. Ulfric agreed and marched his militia to the gates of Markarth and retook the city, supposedly using the power of his Thu'um.The Bear of Markarth The leader of the Reachmen, Madanach, was captured by Igmund but was spared by Thonar Silver-Blood, as he was more valuable as alive than dead.Thonar's Journal The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. As a result of the battle, later known as The Markarth Incident, Ulfric stationed a Nordic militia in the area to aid in keeping the Forsworn that had retreated from retaking Markarth. Igmund kept his promise to Ulfric and allowed free worship of Talos. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric refused them entry into the city until they also agreed free worship of Talos would be allowed. With chaos supposedly running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion.The Bear of Markarth Eventually, The Empire rescinded upon the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion, and Ulfric and his militia were expelled from the city and imprisoned shortly after. This betrayal left Ulfric bitter towards the Empire and is considered to be the initial conception of the Stormcloak rebellion. Jarl of Windhelm His father, the Jarl of Windhelm, known simply as "The Bear of Eastmarch", died during his incarceration. Ulfric, his only son, was forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter that he had smuggled out of prison. Leaving prison, Ulfric returned to Windhelm to find the city in mourning. The citizens were said to have been calling out for justice and war against the Aldmeri Dominion. Naturally, they sat Ulfric on the throne and he became Jarl.Dialogue with Ulfric High King Torygg In 4E 201, after years of brewing resentment for what he and his followers considered the Empire's betrayal of Skyrim, Ulfric challenged High King Torygg to a duel. Ulfric maintains it was to show how weak Skyrim had become under Imperial rule. He also claims that it was a formal duel in the "Old Nord Way" and that Torygg accepted the challenge.Dialogue with Ulfric Others in Skyrim, such as General Tullius, denounced the act as murder and an attempt to usurp the throne. After Torygg's death, Ulfric fled to Windhelm. Some time after this event, the Imperial Legion managed to lure Ulfric into a trap at Darkwater Crossing in order to capture him. The trap worked and Ulfric surrendered himself without a fight.Dialogue with Hadvar General Tullius ordered Ulfric to be sent to Cyrodiil to face trial, but there was a change of plan and instead it was decreed that Ulfric be publicly executed in Helgen. Policies and beliefs Much of Stormcloak doctrine stems from Ulfric's views that Skyrim should secede from what he considers a crumbling Empire that already is defeated by the Thalmor. After witnessing the untold number of Nords who sacrificed themselves during The Great War, Ulfric considered the White-Gold Concordat treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion to be a complete betrayal of the Empire's citizens.Dialogue with Ulfric Ulfric also seeks to become the next High King, as he believes there hasn't been a "true" high king in Skyrim for generations, and that previous kings were puppets that were hand-picked by the EmperorDialogue with Ulfric. With several of his policies being nationalistic in tone, many non-Nord and some Nords consider Ulfric to be prejudicial. He sequestered the Dunmer population in Windhelm in the slums of the Gray Quarter and the Argonians to the assemblage off the docks, issuing a decree forbidding the Argonians from living withing the city's walls. Pleas from Dunmer citizens often fall on deaf ears leading them to believe he has nothing but disdain for them. Some even claim Ulfric refuses to send aid to the Khajiit caravans and non-Nord towns that have been raided by banditsDialogue with Brunwulf Free-Winter. However he lets non-Nords live peacefully in Windhelm and own businesses, including Altmer and Imperials. He also lets a Dunmer own a succesful farm in the outskirts of the city, and boss around an elderly nord woman. Ulfric admits to having fallen from the Greybeards strict teachings about using the Way of the Voice for anything other than the worship of Kynareth, however he still believes that his Thu'um should not be used lightly and rarely uses his trainingDialogue with Ulfric. Interactions Execution at Helgen At Helgen, Ulfric is among the prisoners awaiting execution along with the Dragonborn. He can be identified easily by the cloth he is gagged with, preventing him from using the Thu'um. He was scheduled to be executed when a dragon attacks the town. Ulfric escapes his execution and survives the dragon attack with the help of his men, and returns to Windhelm to resume his office of Jarl. When the Dragonborn meets him again they discover that he and his Stormcloaks plot to usurp the throne, opposed by the Imperial Legion. Stormcloak rebellion .]] If choosing to aid Ulfric in the Stormcloak resistance, the Dragonborn is sent to Korvanjund to retrieve the Jagged Crown. Ulfric believes the relic will secure his claim to the throne. Retrieving it, he sends the Dragonborn to Whiterun to deliver an axe, a symbol of challenge, to Balgruuf the Greater. Balgruuf sends the weapon back to Ulfric, and Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to help his Stormcloaks assault Whiterun, stationing Vignar Gray-Mane as the Jarl there. To expand his plot for becoming High King, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to Solitude to question Jarl Elisif the Fair of her allegiance to him or to the Empire. Thane of Eastmarch Upon completing a personal task for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the Dragonborn is offered a place in his court as Thane of Eastmarch. But a Thane needs to be known by the Jarl's subjects and therefore the Dragonborn must complete a series of tasks for the people of Eastmarch. To become Thane, the Dragonborn must purchase Hjerim, a previously condemned estate in Windhelm and have completed the Blood on the Ice quest. Fate Ulfric can be killed during the Civil War if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Empire. After the Battle for Windhelm, the Dragonborn storms his throne room, and he requests that the Dragonborn will kill him, as "it will make for a better song". Upon death, he can be encountered in Sovngarde as a specter, regretting his decision to fight over the future of Skyrim instead of turning his attention on the return of the World-Eater, as the souls of the Nords that died in the Civil War only made Alduin stronger. Or, Ulfric can become the unofficial High King of Skyrim after the Battle for Solitude if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War. Ulfric will help in the Battle for Solitude. After the battle of Solitude, Ulfric can be found at Windhelm. Equipment It is possible after completing the Legion questline to obtain Ulfric's apparel after his death. His apparel is comprised of Ulfric's Clothes, Ulfric's Boots and Ulfric's Bracers. Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Battle for Whiterun Quotes *''"Legends don't burn down villages."'' *''"There are families to think of."'' *''"Things hinge in Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."'' *''"Soon."'' *''"Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"'' *''"I will gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn."'' *''"He knows that. They all know that."'' *''"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message?"'' *''"Up the stairs! Quickly!"'' *''"Many I fear still need convincing."'' *''"We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."'' *''"And what would you have me do?"'' *''"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"'' *''"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our arms."'' *''"Well put, friend. Tell me, Galmar, why you fight for me?"'' Trivia *Ulfric Stormcloak is voiced by Vladimir Kulich. *Ulfric's leveled stat growth is identical to that of the Housecarl followers. *His name is pronounced "Ulfric" by most denizens of Skyrim, while a few Nords such as Galmar Stone-Fist pronounces it as "Oolfric". Bugs *Ulfric's corpse does not disappear after death. The same issue occurs with Galmar Stone-Fist. Appearances * References pl:Ulfric Gromowładny es:Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta de:Ulfric Sturmmantel fr:Ulfric Sombrage it:Ulfric Manto della Tempesta ru:Ульфрик Буревестник cs:Ulfric Bouřný háv Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Stormcloak Members Category:Tongues